His Sunny Place
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: His sunny place consisted of a woman who appeared from nowhere, White eyes that shown with innocent radiance, long indigo hair that resembled the moonless night sky, and a smile brighter than the sun. His sunny place was the epitome of the night, but her soul was just as bright and radiant as the sun. His sunny place...was Hinata Hyuuga, the woman whose name meant a sunny place
1. Chapter 1

This one is another one of those where the plot bunny wouldn't stop nibbling on my brain… ITS ANOTHER RANDOMLY ATTACKING PLOT BUNNY INSPIRED BY A REVIWER! RUN FOR YA LIFE! XD this one is not madahina, or Izuhina, or even Tobirama hina… Hashihina!

Hinata ran around behind the enemy, her eyes locked on his every movement, she was here with Naruto and Sakura, they were protecting the Hokage. This man had appeared from nowhere and claimed to know the Hokage but then he had tried to poison her. She was trying to create the antidote for the poison that he had spilled so he can't use it on them. Naruto managed to get close to him but then he jumped back and landed behind Hinata who spun swiftly on her heel and she shoved her flat chakra enhanced palm into his gut.

He stumbled back as Hinata continued her assault. He managed to get a good hit on her and she hit the ground and rolled onto her side. She forced herself back up just enough to watch as the black orb came flying at her. "Go back to where you belong, Hinata. Save them." The cloaked man said and her eyes went wide as Naruto and Sakura sent a combined chakra Rasengan right into him and his image was obliterated from view.

Hinata couldn't move as the orb collided with her chest. "Naruto…kun…" she managed and the orb expanded and absorbed her. "Hinata-chan!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched her vanish before his eyes. He ran over and punched the ground angrily. "Where could he have sent her? What…what could have happened to her?" Naruto asked as his tears continued to fall. Tsunade walked over and crouched beside him. "Naruto… please be patient…there may be a way to fix this…" Tsunade said and his head jerked up at her.

"You mean…maybe there is a way to reverse this and get her back?" he asked and she shrugged lightly. "I don't know…there might be, but then again there may not be a way to fix this…but that poison is not one to be taken lightly. We need to get back to konoha." Tsunade said and he nodded. They had been over at the gambling town, retrieving the Hokage from her weekly escape.

Sasuke walked up to them the moment they entered the village and Naruto looked at him. "I was in the library since I received the hawk's message…there is no jutsu that can reverse this…but…you all may want to see this…" he said and they walked over. "There is a way to create an antidote for the poison…because …apparently this has happened before." Sasuke said and he showed them the book he had been reading on. Their eyes went wide as they looked at the picture in the book. "That's…"

"Hinata and the first and second Hokage. A man used this poison on the second and she revived him by creating an antidote. Apparently this poison gives the impression of death, but they aren't really dead their heart just slows down along with their breathing." Sasuke said and Tsunade frowned. Tsunade then went through the book to figure out what she could do to save Hinata, but soon enough…she realized Sasuke was right and nothing could be done to save her.

In the place Hinata was, she, or someone else, had made sure there was no way for anyone to save her by use of jutsu…there was no way anyone could get around the jutsu to do so… why had Hinata been taken? And why did someone cast a jutsu on her to prevent her from being saved? Naruto just hoped his friend would be safe…wherever she was…

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata took off running; she had no clue where she was and everything was so densely wooded that she almost hit a tree as she ran, almost. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a light in the distance up ahead. Her feet hit the branch in front of her and she felt excitement fill her being. With every branch the light got bigger and brighter. A few more trees then she would be in the clear. The rush of light sent her senses into turmoil.

And that was when her foot got caught on the last branch and she slid. Her eyes went wide and her chest clenched as she was sent flying forwards. 'Oh no!' she whimpered as she was sent sprawling at the ground. She expected to hit the ground and it to hurt. But…the ground made noise too…and was surprisingly warm and not as hard as it should have been. She whimpered and cracked her eyes open only to be face to face with surprised chocolate brown eyes. Her face flushed dark red and she scrambled to get up. She fell backwards and hit her bum on the ground. "Are you alright? You don't look so good…" the dark eyed male asked her as she shakily looked up to his dark eyes.

He reached out to her and everything blacked out. He blinked as she fell backwards limply. "Is she dead?" the white haired 17 year old asked from behind him. His mouth was agape as he tried to find the words to say. "Great…you killed her." The white haired male snorted and a depressing aura formed around the dark brown haired 18 year old. "Don't get depressed about it, just pick her up sheesh." His brother stated and walked over to the girl and hefted her up. Her eyes fluttered open as he reached to grab her.

She squealed and scooted backwards. "Where am I? Who are you?" she stammered lightly and he blinked. "My name is Tobirama. This is my brother Hashirama." The white haired one said in a monotone voice. "You are alive! I didn't kill you thank goodness!" Hashirama said exuberantly and she blushed as he grabbed her hands and tried to help her up. Tobirama whacked his brother over the head. "Idiot." He griped and she watched as Hashirama pouted. He appeared to be easily depressed.

"Um…it's alright Hashirama-sama…" she said and the brothers looked at her oddly as she took in her surroundings. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga…" she said and they exchanged glances. "Don't you realize that shinobi aren't supposed to reveal their last names, or are you just dumb." Tobirama asked harshly and she frowned. "You realize…I just don't care?" Hinata snapped and Hashirama snickered, although a glare from his younger brother silenced him.

"I know who you are and I know either of you could wipe me from my existence with your pinky finger…but I don't care…I can't remember how I got here…or why I was sent here…or what I was doing when I was sent here. I just know I have stumbled on two of the strongest shinobi and I am not going to wait for the Uchiha to find me. Please help me…I...I don't know what to do…" she said softly, her voice held confidence she hadn't known she had at first, but as she realized who she was talking to, she calmed down a bit.

She rubbed her arm nervously, she was stressing out and had snapped at the white haired man. "Sorry…" she said softly and averted her eyes. Hashirama grinned and shook his head. "It's no problem Hinata-san. I was a bit taken back you act like you know who we are…its just…a bit surprising." He said and she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I landed on you…" she said looking away from him. He blinked, his face held a slight tinge of pink. "It's ok…I don't think either of us were looking where we were going…" he said scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile.

She fiddled with her fingers a bit and looked around. "I suppose you could come stay with us… maybe… you are a shinobi right?" he asked and she nodded hesitantly. "you can fight…right?" Tobirama asked with a scowl and Hinata flinched at the harsh tone in his voice. "Y-yes…I can fight…" she said and he huffed. "Pathetic. Brother why must you be so nice to everyone?" Tobirama asked seeing how frail she appeared to be. "Why must you be so stern and grumpy Tobi? You know if you don't stop frowning, your face will freeze that way." Hashirama said with a smirk.

Tobirama sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I related to an idiot?" he sighed and Hinata frowned. "I don't think he is an idiot…" she said softly and Tobirama scowled at her. "And who are you to be a judge of character. You don't appear to be the brightest either." He quipped and she blushed in embarrassment. "I can use water jutsu…" she said and he rolled his eyes. "And so can I, and obviously I can tell who the better of the two of us is going to be." He snapped and Hinata frowned.

"And…wind…" she said softly and he rolled his eyes again. Tobirama obviously didn't like her… Hashirama walked over and draped an arm around his brother's neck then began to put him in a choke hold. "Just wait until I tell mother you were being rude to a lady…she is going to put a boot in your-" he began but noticed Hinata had her ears covered and her eyes shut. "Please don't be vulgar…" she whined and he grinned. "No problem." He chuckled and her hands dropped from her ears.

"So Hinata-san, where are you from?" Hashirama asked as Tobirama followed behind the two with a scowl on his lips. "I'm…I'm…not sure if I can tell you that without you thinking I'm crazy…" she said and he furrowed his brow. "What does that mean? You can't tell me? Alright…then I won't pry…" he said and she looked at him in surprise. "How old are you?" he asked and she looked at her fiddling fingers. "18…" she said and he nodded. "I'm 19…do you know where your clan is?" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright then…." He said and she smiled as she watched the crease of his brow. He was obviously trying really hard to strike up a conversation between them.

"Can you tell me about your family?" he asked suddenly and she frowned and rubbed her arm in discomfort. "They…my family were harsh people…but they loved me in their own…T-tough love sort of way…" she said softly and he frowned. "I know how that is…" he said with a frowned and Tobirama grunted from behind them. Hinata looked back at him with a small frown on her lips. "Are you alright, Tobirama-san?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me, I am none of your concern woman…" he snapped and she looked at her hands and nodded. "Alright…I'm sorry…" she said and Hashirama frowned.

"Stop apologizing, it's annoying." He grumbled and she nodded and opened her mouth to apologize again but she closed her mouth and said nothing. She watched as tree after tree passed by until she saw a disturbance in the natural chakra ahead. She furrowed her brows as the trees all vanished and the landscape became that of a clearing. At the end of the clearing the chakra disturbance was noticeable to her eyes, she wondered if the two beside her realized this.

"Hashirama-san…there's a disturbance in the chakra up ahead…" she said and he looked at her in surprise. "You can see father's genjutsu?" he asked and she blinked. It was a poorly done genjutsu… she released the genjutsu and her hands flew through hand signs and she fixed it and made it stronger. She smiled in pride of her accomplishment. Tobirama scoffed audibly and Hashirama offered a comforting smile. "Is he always grumpy?" she asked softly with a small discouraged frown and Hashirama nodded.

"Yes, but within reason…or usually he is within reason…" he sighed and Tobirama strolled further ahead until a man a bit taller than Hashirama landed in front of Hinata with a stern glare. "Who have you brought into the compound?" he asked and Hinata trembled a bit in fear, but looked up to attempt to meet the man's eyes. He looked her over with disgust in his eyes, just like her father. "Name." he didn't ask, he just demanded. "Hinata Hyuuga…" she said and his eyes widened a fraction.

"What? Why aren't you with them then?" he asked and she fiddled with her fingers. "I…I don't know where they are…and I don't want to go to them…" she said and Hashirama frowned as he stared at her confused. "Father…" Hashirama began but his father held up a hand to silence him. "Show them to me." he said and she blushed lightly, Hashirama tried not to snicker and his father rubbed his eyes. "Good grief, the Byakugan girl." He said with a small chuckle. He found it hard to be serious when the girl thought the way she did.

She blushed darker but the veins around her eyes bulged out and he nodded. "If I grant you residence here, you will help us fend off the Uchiha, right? He asked and she nodded. "I will help you. I understand the destructive power of the Uchiha…I have seen Madara fight before…" she said and Hashirama looked at her in surprise. "You…Saw him fight and you got to walk away?" he asked and she frowned. "No one sees the Uchiha fight and walk away without losses. One of the Uchiha killed my brother…But…as I said, you wouldn't believe where I really come from…" she whispered and Hashirama frowned.

"The Uchiha killed two of my sons. We understand the losses." Butsuma said and Hinata frowned. "The losses count for both sides…" she whispered and Hashirama blinked at her then turned his face away with a frown. "But…you do what you must to protect the ones you care for…" she said softly and he nodded. "It just means that sometimes…People have to die." Butsuma said and Hinata stared at the ground. She wasn't going to state her opinion because he gave of the same commanding aura her father did, and if she talked back to him…she figured he may just hit her or speak lowly to her like her father did…

"Hinata-san, let me show you to where you will be staying." Hashirama said and Hinata nodded and smiled lightly. "Thank you, Hashirama-sama." She said and he scratched the back of his neck. "No formalities, please. Just Hashirama." He said and she nodded. "Alright…Hashirama-kun." She said and he sighed, he wasn't going to win with her even if it was an endearment, it was still a formality… they walked in silence and he stared up at the sky. "Where are you from, Hinata-chan?" he asked and she looked at her fingers.

"I'm from a time…a time where we had just gotten out of war…" she stammered lightly and he frowned. "We were fighting Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha…They were going to make the world a place where peace was false, where everyone t-though they would be happier and everyone who they loved that had died…would be alive again." She stammered and his eyes were wide. "He was going to put the world under an e-eternal genjutsu…" she said and he looked at the ground.

"He was lost in despair…if I can stop that…maybe the war will never happen and…and…maybe Neji-nii would never be killed." She said as the tears formed in her eyes. "I think I understand…" he said and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You are from the future, correct?" he asked and she nodded. "So somehow you were sent here…to fix that and save the future. Time-space jutsu aren't all that common…but I guess they could get more advanced in the future, being as how you were sent here." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"That makes sense…but I am still curious as to why I was sent here…why not someone else?" she asked and he shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe someone thought you would be the perfect one to choose and they ambushed you instead of the one they had picked before." He said with a shrug of the shoulders and she giggled lightly. He blushed lightly in embarrassment and looked around. "Well, this is where you will be staying…if you need anything…I'm right there in the big building the fourth door back." He said pointing over to a larger building and she nodded.

"Thank you Hashirama-kun." She said politely and bowed. He scratched his neck nervously and waved her goodbye as he walked off to his own place. She turned around and squealed. Tobirama was leaned against her doorway with an agitated look on his face. "What are you trying to pull, girl?" he asked and she fumbled over her words. "I-I-I don't know what y-you mean. I-I'm not trying to p-pull anything… I just want to h-help." She stammered as he looked at her with those angry judgmental red eyes.

"I'm watching you Hyuuga, you may have my brother fooled, but you will not fool me. I know what you are here for." He said every word with an angry jab to her shoulder. "T-then what am I here for? Because eve-even I don't know." She stammered with watery eyes. He clicked his tongue and turned away from her. "Stop your damn lying. You know good and well why you are here, the Uchiha sent you to try and sway my brother's thought process, didn't they?" he asked and she furrowed her brows. "No…no one sent me here…I don't k-know how I got here or why I am here…I just want to go home…" she stammered and he scoffed loudly and walked away.

"Then go home. Leave this place and never return." He said and she fisted her hands in her jacket as she tried to hold her tears back. "If I k-knew where home was I w-would go home…" she stammered as she turned on her heel and ran into her temporary home. Tobirama didn't even turn back, he didn't trust the girl so if she cried it meant nothing to him. She was weal and pathetic anyways…she wouldn't last long against the Uchiha.

This one is for alee26606! She was curious as to how I would write a Hashirama and Hinata and you know what, I was curious too! So this is what I have created!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so there will be an Oc in this story, just because she has already made her appearance, yet you don't know it. Anyways there will be a chapter completely explaining her and stuff later… Maybe one day she will have her own story. Haha who am I kidding, she will have her own story, and it will serve as a prequel to this story, Which will create an even deeper storyline than this one can express! I also just thought she would be awesome to put into this story, she will give Hinata some familiarity of home. ^_^" Anyways, as usual I don't own Naruto.

Sakura sat in Tsunade's office, a torn down look on her face. She had the look of shame all over her features, and no one could figure out why. Her emerald eyes studied the picture in front of her. "She will be beautiful…" she said softly and Tsunade looked at her with a curious look, but then the look became one of realization. "You do realize, her picture was never there before right? I had turned the book inside out trying to find out new poison antidotes, but that picture was never there." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

"I know, I did the same exact thing, Tsunade-sama. Shizune has as well I'm sure." Sakura sighed and Tsunade looked over at her and folded her hands in front of her face. "You know something about the person who attacked Hinata and I... don't you?" she asked and Sakura furrowed her brows. "The person… wasn't a man like Naruto said." She said and looked at her hands. Had they acted prematurely? Could they have found some way to bring Hinata back if they hadn't killed the person? She didn't know, but for the past week; those thoughts haunted her. Her and Naruto had acted rashly and the person had been obliterated by the Rasengan.

"What can you tell me of her, you were the closest after all. And knowing you, you paid attention to detail, unlike a certain blonde boyfriend of yours." Tsunade sighed and Sakura rolled her eyes as she referred to Naruto. "Her voice was what originally had me thinking she was a man, but… as I have come to realize, some women with age become raspy with their speech." Sakura said and Tsunade smirked. "Like Tsume?" she asked and the dog woman glared at her from the doorway. "Of course you would mention me, just cause ya saw me in the damn doorway." Tsume grumbled and Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, everything is about you Tsume." Tsunade said and motioned for the woman to close the door. "Tsume-san, why are you here?" Sakura asked and the Doggish woman gave her a stern look. "You smelled familiar pinky. And I don't mean as in the way YOU smell." She said and Sakura blinked. "Continue with your description girl, I want to see if what I think I know is true." Tsume urged and Sakura nodded. "Her voice was deep, which had originally given the impression of a male, but when I got closer… She had just the aura of an elderly woman. She could have dodged… but she didn't. The last thing I heard from her was… it was… 'Go back to where you belong, save them Hinata.' She sounded as if she knew exactly who Hinata was… her main focus was Hinata. Her attack on Shishou was just a distraction." Sakura said and Tsunade nodded.

"I figured as much. Was there anything-" she began, but Sakura spoke before she could finish. "Her eyes glowed a bright blue, she smelled of dog… and… and I think I saw red on her face." Sakura said and A serious look broke over Tsume's face. "I have nothing against your description… but If she smelled of mutt then where the hell was the damn thing?" Tsume grumbled and the dog beside her who looked like a war torn soldier gave her a dirty look. "You realize, that none of you Inuzuka have blue eyes right?" the dog grumbled and Tsume nodded. "Yer outta yer damn mind. Your seriously believe that? Mutt, where the hell have you been when we have been teaching the youngsters?" Tsume grumbled, catching the attention of the rest of the people in the room.

"There was once an Inuzuka with blue eyes. Let me tell ya a story. The story of the first Inuzuka, which I believe took Hinata." Tsume said and Tsunade gave her an odd look. "What do you mean by that?" Tsunade said and Tsume pulled out a small notebook. "This is the book of the clan leaders, Their abilities and the such. The first talkin mutt we had was named Kaiba. He was the most ferocious mutt you could ever encounter. The bastard was half wolf, half Pyrenees. Our Mutts are Pyrenees, the biggest baddest mutts out there. they can take down a bear on their own." Tsume said with a grin and Tsunade sighed.

"Is this going somewhere or are you just going to continue to boast about your dogs?" she asked and Tsume scoffed at her. "As if! That Dog, Kaiba was the biggest damn mutt ever. He was the original Inuzuka partner." She said and Tsunade nodded. "Anyways, his partner, The original Clan founder was born a bastard." Tsume said and Tsunade frowned. "Well, damn, Tsu-Tsu. You expect me to lie and say her pops was her real dad and her mom wasn't a cheating whore?" Tsume scoffed and Tsunade sighed.

"They were from a Useless clan who never accomplished anything but creating our marvelous clan. They were a bunch of high end pricks too. The fuckers were like the Hyuuga." She scoffed and Tsunade rubbed her brow. "Language please Tsume, who knows if someone you are cursing towards walks in…" she sighed and Tsume grinned. "As if, Hiashi can shove a stick where the sun don't shine. But... anyways. Her name was Kairuh, and in this little book here, it says she was forced into the fight with the Uchiha and the Senju. Also says she tried to settle the fighting peacefully, but in the end, she lost out and went off the deep end. She had begun to listen to them crazy ass oracles who said they could see the future. Her Sixteen year old son took over the Clan and decided to let his mother free from the leadership burden. Trust me, She went far off the deep end. Says here she was fiddling with time space jutsu." Tsume said and Tsunade's brow furrowed in thought.

"Apparently the oracles blamed Mito Uzumaki for the death of the Uchiha named Izuna, which in turn made Madara go bonkers as well. You see the pattern here? Despair brings the crazies and the crazies listen to the others. Anyways, the fight was a three sided fight with the red haired Uzumaki telling Hashirama what to do. But she wrote that the oracles spoke of a woman dark as night with a name that means a sunny place. A contradiction in its own making. That was what caught my eye there. Hinata… that's the name they speak of. But they never mention if she gets the girl or not, but you see they got her this time. They are throwing the poor kid right into the middle of their feud." Tsume said and dropped her feet on Tsunade's desk.

"So what you're telling us is… A crazy old bat from Madara's time kidnapped my daughter to try and save the God of shinobi AND the Uchiha?" Hiashi's voice rang out from behind. "Is everyone getting the all access into ya office today?" Tsume asked with a grin. "I love how you are all just grinning because my daughter was thrown into the time where the monsters who tried to kill us not even two years ago are." He grumbled. "You don't get it do you? Hinata could quite possibly make it to where you don't have to worry about the forsaken war." Tsume said and the entire group looked at her.

"Think about it, if she is there, protecting them; and Kairuh Inuzuka is there too, then she will protect who she decides to and Hinata will deal with the Senju boys. You don't think things through! You realize that this could be just what we need to fix the stupid shinobi system!" Tsume ground out and Hiashi furrowed his brows. "Or my eldest could die." He snapped and turned on his heel and walked out. Tsume growled and followed suit. Sakura and Tsunade sat there, pondering what Tsume, had very briefly told them. Tsunade sighed. "sometimes, I think that woman is off her rocker…" she sighed and Sakura frowned. "She may be right… we may just have to wait and see though…" she sighed and bowed to the blonde before she left as well.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata followed Hashirama and Tobirama, the latter giving her menacing looks the entire time while his older brother glared at him. "Keep an eye out you two, something feels off." Hashirama said and Hinata nodded, activating her bloodline limit to scour the area beyond their sight. She froze as the large group of shinobi neared the clearing. Something felt off about this land, it felt familiar in some way but she couldn't quite place it. she turned her thoughts from the familiarity of the place to the Shinobi that were fast approaching. A brigade of shinobi rushed past Hashirama, Tobirama, and herself. They were the Senju back up. A large gust of wind sent them flying.

Hinata felt the menacing chakra and it made her bones tremor, she had felt this before. This chakra was VERY familiar. "M-Madara… U-Uchiha…" she stammered breathlessly and attempted to take a few steps back, but a glare from Tobirama made her attempt to steel her nerves, she was not going to look weak in front of the bully. She saw that a man not much younger than he was stood beside him. Hinata's eyes went wide. "He has a brother… That's what did this…" she whispered and Tobirama scoffed at her. "Idiot." He scoffed.

She fisted her hands at her sides and her lip trembled. "I'm n-not an idiot. You haven- no idea what I am talking about b-because it goes right over your S-stupid head!" she snapped and turned away from him. She dropped down into her stance as Hashirama clashed weapons with Madara. Tobirama lunged for Madara's younger brother, while Hinata waited for the backup Uchiha to rush at her. There were a lot more of them than there were of her, but they were weaker than anyone she had ever seen. She wasn't going to underestimate them because they had severely underdeveloped chakra networks, because they could possibly have other strengths.

They rushed at her and she shot forwards taking out as many of them as she could before something tore through them. It was huge and was tossing the men all over the place. She flipped backwards to avoid the jaws of the large creature. Its growls drove fear deep within her being, her eyes were wide, her body trembled and she hit her knees in front of the dog the size of a bear. On all fours, the beast just about reached her shoulders, as Akamaru reached her waist. It was about twice as big as Akamaru. She began moving backwards away from it and it just watched her. "You smell familiar, human. So I shall not mutilate you as I will the Uchiha and Senju. My quarrel is not yours." The dog growled and Hinata's eyes rolled up and she collapsed against the ground.

The four fighting shinobi stopped fighting and turned to face the large creature. "Hinata!" Hashirama yelled and attempted to run over to her, but the wolfish dog rammed him and sent him stumbling back. "You will wait, Senju." It growled and they stepped back away from the animal, their swords drawn. A soft thump on the grass made the men turn to face the newcomer. She had blazing cerulean blue eyes, long reddish brown hair in a low ponytail at the base of her neck while the hair that fell in the front resembled the common style of the Uzumaki clan. Hinata woke to see the woman with the hairstyle matching Kushina Uzumaki's and she scrambled to her feet.

She ran over to the Senju and hid behind Hashirama, who placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. "Inuzuka-san…" Hinata called out quietly from behind Hashirama and the woman turned her stern gaze on her. "What the hell do you dumb pricks think you're doing? How many times does it have to be repeated that this is my damn property and you nit pickin turds won't be fighting on my land?" she snarled and Hinata wasn't at all fazed by her foul mouth, obviously the Inuzuka got it from somewhere.

The Senju and the Uchiha on the hand were quite surprised. "Well, Inuzuka-teme, I kinda thought it was a polite offer, seeing as the rest of your pansy ass clan are really terrified it we even breathe their direction. "You have until the count of three to get off my land, and the next time you trespass, you will be leaving in a bag. Or you won't leave at all. Kaiba-kun needs a Big meaty meal every once and a while." She said with a wicked smirk. Hinata cringed, of course, the Inuzuka had a twisted sense of humor.

"You… girl…" she called out and Hinata looked over to her. "You reek of Inuzuka and Aburame. Tell me… How is that?" she asked and Hinata hid herself further behind Hashirama. "Kiba and Shino… are… were my teammates…" she said and the woman huffed. "I have never heard of an Inuzuka or an aburame of those names. Anyways…. One…" she began and Hinata saw her flick something in her sleeve and her brow furrowed. "Two…" she said and something had slipped out of her sleeve. Hinata couldn't tell what it was, but the Uchiha had already begun to leave, not caring what happened to the other clan in the slightest. Hashirama and Hinata had begun to move as well, but Tobirama stood his ground.

"Three…" she sighed and brought the object to her mouth and before Hinata could say anything, the needle hit Tobirama right in the side of his neck. His eyes fluttered and the Inuzuka woman turned and walked away as Tobirama hit the ground. "You Fool!" Hashirama yelled as he ran to drag his brother from the ground. "I told you all that you had to the count of three…" she said as she vanished into the surrounding trees. Hinata and Hashirama got him back to the compound as fast as they could.

They set Tobirama on the bed and Hinata had begun requesting items that she had seen Tsunade and Sakura use when they were extracting unknown poisons. She spent hours trying to get all the poison from his system, Hashirama stood by her side, lending her chakra every now and then so she could continue to try and save his brother. By the time Hinata was finished, she was exhausted. She had decided to begin on the antidote, so that if they encountered the woman once more, then she would not be able to hinder them in such a manner once more.

Hinata stood and turned to begin on the antidote but she nearly hit the floor. Hashirama caught her and placed her in a chair across the room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Damn you and your stubbornness… Tobirama you're an idiot." He growled and his brother rolled over in his sleep. He looked peaceful now. In all the time it had taken to get the poison… he had been yelling, tossing, and turning. He had yelled loud enough to have every member of the Senju crowded in his room now. Their father frowned down at his youngest and placed his cloak over the sleeping Hyuuga girl, four hours is how long it had taken to remove the self regenerating poison from his system completely.

"So, Tobirama was being as stubborn as a mule again was he?" their father asked and he nodded. "As usual, he was belittling Hinata and yet she still saved him." Hashirama sighed and Butsuma looked over at her. "If it were me, I would have just kicked his ass and regretted it later. She just stayed silent and fought off the Uchiha, that is… until An Inuzuka made her appearance." He sighed and Butsuma's eyes widened. "One of the weaklings stood against us?" he snapped and Hashirama shook his head. "She was far from weak, she took down Tobirama with a single dart, and took down the Uchiha brigade completely. Father… She has a dog that when standing, reaches my shoulders. I have no clue what we are supposed to do about that…" he said and his father furrowed his brow.

"We try to make her an ally before the Uchiha can." He said and Hinata looked over at them. "She has no desire to ally up… she just wants you to stop fighting on her land…" she said, her voice crackled with exhaustion. Butsuma nodded as Hashirama lifted Hinata up and carried her to her own room. Hashirama set her in her own bed and he watched her for a moment. He couldn't quite figure out some things about her, like why she just didn't hit his brother, but instead saved his life. He was grateful, don't get him wrong. He was just confused.

A soft smile crossed her lips and he nodded to himself. He was going to talk to her more. Get to know her and train with her. He would be her friend, even if his brother was against the woman being here at all. It was the least he could do to repay her for saving his hard headed younger brother. "Thank you, Hinata…" he said and watched as she snuggled deeper under the blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

I understand that the majority of you were waiting on new chapters of my stories and I apologize for this deeply. I have come to realize that this is… how should I say it… WAY TOO SHORT. There, that emphasizes the point, does it not? I know exactly how successful this story has become and it shames me to leave it so short and mediocre! It may take a few months, but I plan on getting every chapter in this story up to Ten to twelve thousand words each.

Things that will be added to each of my stories:

More detail.

More characters perspectives. (Not Oc!) I found my stories lacking in that area.

More feels, inner turmoil, and fights (everybody likes fights. They like to read them and I love writing them.)

Drama!

Just more of everything romance, anger, angst… blah blah blah! You get it right?

Guess which story I'm starting with…

The veil of time. Everything is going to be different, but a lot will stay the same hopefully it will be an even more iconic story for me! anyone and everyone who has searched for me has done so because of the veil of time and it is my pride and joy, so why not begin making the story even better?

Trust me… when you start writing fanfiction for an anime like Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), your sense of details, emotion, and bonding with the characters just goes through the roof. You fear for the characters lives as if it were your own and its simply amazing. I have one, but unless you have actually invested in reading the manga, I wouldn't read it until you have.

This is for everyone who thought I had abandoned my pride and joy Fanfiction! I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU! I'm just making everything much much better!


End file.
